Snowflakes
by Dying With A Smile
Summary: Naruto believes that snow could fall on Christmas day in Konoha. Kiddie-one-shot-fic.


It was plain nature for Konohagakure to not have snow - it was a fire country. What fire country could possibly have any snow when there's something burning to melt it into water? So they printed this country to never have snow - ever.

Naruto knew snow existed but he never knew what it looked like. It was white, fluffy and could melt into water. That's all he knew about snow because that's all people told him about snow, beside the fact that snow clouds will never take its shelter over Konohagakure.

In Konohagakure, it did get cold but it still never snowed. It got chilly yet the sun was still shining brightly in the blue-colored sky. Quite an amount of people that took residency in the village enjoyed the fact that snow never mounted over the grassy lands that they called home.

Still, Naruto was ever curious about this snow everyone kept talking about whenever it hit December. They would talk about the Snow village and how bad it was hitting them over there. But it's a snow village, wouldn't they have been used to it by then?

In honor of the up-coming holiday - Christmas - Iruka decided that his class of academy students should do arts and crafts. Not only just arts and crafts but snow arts and crafts. The students were supposed to make a creative snowflake whether it looked hideous and or plain gorgeous.

Since Iruka knew that the students were not used to this piece of nature, he demonstrated how to make a paper snowflake. He folded a piece of paper and kept folding. Eventually, he stopped and took a pair of scissors out of his desk's drawer.

Pieces of the scrap paper fell to the wooden floor. Once he had made minor adjustments to the folded paper so it could look pretty in the end, he unfolded the whole piece and showed the class what it looked like.

The widened eyes and the small gasps of shrilling excitement seemed to vibrate in the room. Once the teacher let them start using their creativity, the children blasted into little schemes in how to make the snowflake "just as pretty as Iruka-sensei's!"

Some were paired into their little groups and some preferred to work alone. Glitter and glue were spread all over the desks and including pieces of the scrap paper. Scissors darted madly over pieces of folded paper and the smile on the children's faces never seemed to fade away.

Sakura, the girl that was with Ino, showed her piece of art to her dearest friend. Smiling happily that she managed to make hearts into her snowflake without even noticing. Ino smiled back and acknowledged the beautiful piece then showing her work to her friend.

Naruto had looked all over the class to see what their progress was. It almost seemed as if everyone knew what snowflakes looked like because their edges seemed almost the same. He squinted his eyes at the Uchiha-boy that always had good grades and looked at his edges.

Without taking his eyes off the edges off Sasuke's art, Naruto started cutting the edges very slowly. He stuck his tongue out and stuck it to the side, concentrating closely to the Uchiha's art. It could be the best piece of art the class had ever laid their eyes on!

With his fingers slightly pressing against the edges of his own piece of paper, Naruto knew he went through the whole piece. He looked down at his paper and saw only his edges. They didn't even look good to his eyes.

Iruka saw this and the look of disappointment on Naruto's face. "It doesn't matter if the art isn't good, just as long it's a snowflake," Iruka announced in hopes of getting Naruto to cheer up. That only made it worse to him.

Sighing softly, Iruka again announced, "It looks like you're all done, you may all go outside and play."

Childish laughter came in through the room, echoing and bouncing off the walls. The children ran out of the room and to outside while Naruto remained in his seat, looking down at his poorly developed snowflake.

"Naruto," Iruka called and walked quietly to him. "It's OK if it doesn't look like a snowflake - you still did a good job."

"As good of a job as Sasuke?" Naruto mumbled.

Iruka nodded, "Yes, as good of a job as Sasuke."

"Better than Sasuke?"

This time, Iruka laughed because he knew where Naruto was going now. "If you think it could be better than Sasuke's, then it can be."

That put a large grin on Naruto's face as he burst in the air and landed on top of his desk. "Dattebayo!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. "I'm going to show everyone that my snowflake looks exactly like the real one!"

Before Iruka could speak, the boy was already outside and running to the other students, saying that the first snowflake they'll see in Konohagakure would look like his snowflake. Of course, the students laughed and said it's impossible because snow will never come.

But only Naruto disagreed.

He said snow would come and they all will have a white Christmas whether they liked it or not. The students shook their head at him and walked away, letting him eat their dust.

Still, Naruto believed that on Christmas day there will be snow.

***

Everywhere Naruto went after school, he showed everyone his snowflake and told them that snow is going to appear on Christmas day as if he was prophesying.

The adults, teenagers and even children shook their head, disagreeing with Naruto. Multiple times Naruto was turned down and even hit at but he still said snow will be coming.

The sunset was forming its way in the sky; coloring orange with mixture of shades of red in the sky. The sun was bidding its good-bye to the village and so was everyone so they could escape to their long of rest.

"Christmas day..." Naruto heaved, worn out by telling everyone in the village that snow will come. He stopped walking for a moment and gazed at the sunset. Not a cloud in the sky and tomorrow was Christmas - how is his prophecy going to come true when there aren't any clouds helping him out?

He sighed and started dragging himself to his small apartment that was given by the Hokage years ago.

As time passed, the sun got lower to the ground and night was arriving. Everyone was either eating their dinner right now or sulking that there wasn't a cloud - perhaps that was more Naruto's doing rather than anyone else's.

"Snow was supposed to come!" Naruto shouted and looked out his window to only see darkness. He pressed his face against the window and looked everywhere to scan for a snowflake. "I don't think there is a cloud out still!"

He pulled his face off the window and walked toward his bed. "Snow..." Naruto whispered. "Just for tomorrow. All I want for Christmas is snow."

Closing his eyes, Naruto dreamed what it would be like to have a perfect day. While he was dreaming, he missed the first snowflake. The one that looked nothing like a snowflake but "still could beat Sasuke."

_End_

* * *

**A/N: **It's very rushed because I made this for a contest - a Christmas contest. It was due a few days back and it was nighttime so I was trying to make it quick.


End file.
